1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,567 discloses a conventional connector that has a housing formed with a cavity and a terminal fitting accommodated in the cavity. A resiliently deformable locking lance is cantilevered forward along an inner surface of the cavity and retains the terminal fitting that has been inserted properly inserted into the cavity. The housing also is formed with an excessive deformation preventing portion that contacts the locking lance to stop excessive deformation. The excessive deformation preventing portion is formed by an inner surface facing the locking lance with a deformation space for the locking lance defined therebetween.
The locking lance, the deformation space for the locking lance and the excessive deformation preventing portion are juxtaposed in a resilient deforming direction of the locking lance. Thus, significant miniaturization of the connector in the resilient deforming direction of the locking lance is difficult.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to realize the miniaturization of a connector.